


So Beautiful, It's a Curse

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Harems, Humor, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Never Played FFVII, Other, Pansexual Cloud Strife, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Cloud Strife is a lot of things. Ex-SOLDIER, mercenary, and super fucking pretty, to name a few. He is also, unwittingly, an absolutely magnetic man, drawing ladies to him without really trying. It would be awesome if it didn’t get in the way so much.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Others, Jessie/Cloud Strife, Kyrie Canaan/Cloud Strife, Leslie Kyle/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 23
Kudos: 115





	So Beautiful, It's a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I jumped on the bandwagon for the Resident Evil III Remake, so here I am with the Final Fantasy VII Remake!
> 
> If you enjoy this, consider checking out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!

Cloud had a problem.

It had nothing to do with Shinra, or his past, or even money. It didn’t have anything to do with those at all. And it wasn’t something he’d admit to anyone else, because he didn’t think a single person in the world would take him seriously.

The problem was that Cloud just couldn’t find a woman who _didn’t_ want him, and no matter how many times he told himself that he had the self-control to not let them have their way with him, he couldn’t stop going along with it. Whenever they threw themselves at him, he took it and looked for more, which meant that most attempts at maintaining good rapport with people who found him attractive eventually devolved into raw, unbridled fucking. 

He’d almost call it an addiction. He was starting to get seriously ticked off at how many times his relationships with other people, and even his daily life, got disrupted because there was something about him that pulled people towards him with gravitational precision.

Blue eyes that women loved to stare longingly into, especially when he brooded and looked off into the distance. Blonde hair that stuck up in spikes and tilted to the side messily, waving and bouncing with the slightest motion or breeze. Soft lips that didn’t lose their luster even when he frowned or tried to look as nonplussed as possible. And a build that dipped well enough into androgynous to suggest sensitivity and grace, but still had enough of a harder edge that he could give off an air of authority and power. Mixed in with his inability to turn down someone in need, a mysterious history that suggested hidden pain, and a glowering philosophical streak, and he had the perfect combination to make women drop their panties and dive for his dick.

Cloud was just too goddamn attractive. Whether people thought of him as handsome and a hunk, or pretty and effeminate, or anything in between, everything about him just set women and men off in all the right ways. He wouldn’t pretend that the attentions weren’t flattering, but they could also be real fucking annoying. His sleep schedule and energy levels suffered for his proclivities, and his mind and body were struggling to put up with all the stimulation and exertion. Constantly fucking was not at all what it was cracked up to be.

* * *

Jessie Rasberry was a sweet girl, brilliant and sharp, and her infatuation with Cloud came across as more like teasing than anything else. He liked the chemistry she brought to that first mission with Avalanche, her affection was charming and unobtrusive, and being so earnestly wanted was fun. Her energy was welcome given the severity of the situations they found themselves in.

Then, of course, she’d approached him after, at 7th Heaven, and things had gone exactly as he’d expected.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Jessie swore and grunted as Cloud thrust upward into her from below and behind. His hands were hooked beneath her thigh and the back of her knees, fingers secured behind her head as he fucked her in a vertical hold behind the bar. His dick spread her wide each time he jabbed it upward, her pussy walls slick and warm around him as he picked up the pace.

“Yes, Cloud! Fuck me, fuck...harder!” Jessie yowled. Her bangs were bouncing with every shove upwards of his dick, his balls jostling and swinging from the motion while her arms dangled and her legs kicked out in front of her uselessly. Such a plucky, wildly energetic girl had turned out to be remarkably demanding, even if he was grappling her such that she had absolutely no control over what he’d do next. 

Cloud bit back a clever remark, intent on putting all his energy into his hips to shut Jessie up with the sliding movements of his dick. Her headband was sliding around her forehead from the sweat on her brow, baggy pants hanging from one ankle before slipping off entirely to fall to the floor. Her armor was off, her undershirt discarded, leaving her small, perky breasts to bounce and sway with every shudder that went through her body at his behest.

“I’m gonna...Oooh, Cloud, you’re doing so goooood~!” She shrieked, loud enough that it’d probably alert everyone else to what was going on. He didn’t care. He went even harder, struggling to keep up the speed of his thrusts as Jessie’s cunt tensed and gripped him tighter than before, desperately milking his cock while she reached down and barely managed to swipe her clit back and forth as he went at her. Her pussy clutched at him even more mightily, and then she was howling into the sky as she came around his cock.

“Eeeeeeeeh!” Jessie yelled, limbs flailing wildly as she gushed onto his thick, pounding length. Cloud grunted and saw her peak as good enough reason to bring this all to a close. Burying his dick fully inside of her, Cloud dug his fingernails into Jessie’s brown hair and reached his own climax, spewing his load within her cunt, basting her pussy and splattering her womb with his warm cream, trembling as he flooded her with his spunk. Jessie’s wild, happy screaming trailed down to a moan as realization, and his cumshot, hit her. If she had any complaints, she didn’t vocalize them, and when he finally let her down from her vertical perch, she was smiling and winking at him, as if she were right back to flirting. 

“Pretty good start, Cloud! Now let me get a taste...”

Cloud would end up fucking Jessie twice more before they were done, not counting the times she sucked his dick between each go. She was ravenous, and she terrified him.

* * *

Tifa Lockhart was one woman whose attentions Cloud absolutely did not mind receiving. He’d nurtured his own inclination towards her for long enough that it felt natural, and even if events had dampened his memory of what had transpired, she still held a special place in his heart.

Getting his money from his first job with AVALANCHE, and being ushered off to the place where he’d be staying for the presumed future had been the first step on a very familiar path. But Tifa did not leap on him, urgently demanding that he fuck her into a placid, drooling mess. She did not encroach upon him. She merely closed the door, met his eyes, and asked him, silently, if this was something that he wanted. Could the answer have been anything but ‘yes’?

“Mmmm...I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time, Cloud.”

“Me too, Tifa.” 

She leaned down to kiss him, and her lips slipped past his own to brush against his nose. She giggled, her voice breathy and low while her hands planted themselves flat on his chest and she lowered herself onto his dick. Cloud clenched his jaw at the enveloping, encompassing tightness, trying to find a place to direct his focus without losing control.

Looking to either side was a no-go: Tifa’s squatting meant that the muscles of her thighs and calves were taut and bulging from the tension, and the ripple of power in her legs was enough to make him drool. Gazing down didn’t work, either, because that gave him a view of the triangle of black hair pointing down to her pussy like an arrow, right where she was sinking herself onto his cock. Staring forward was the worst of all, since her white shirt was rolled up, her halter shifted to the side to let her tits bounce free, and Cloud couldn’t possibly last long if he had them in his field of view. So he was left to look upward, to meet her gaze and watch her smile as sweat dotted her face while she bounced atop his lap, stuffing herself full of his stiff, thick cock over and over again. 

Tifa whistled, clenching her hands into fists, her red eyes staring straight down at Cloud, watching him for any sign of faltering. When he groaned and couldn’t keep visual contact, leaning back to stare at the ceiling, she chuckled and shook her head.

“Come on now, Cloud. I know you can take it. Mmmm, just a bit more~.”

She bit her lip, reaching down to grab him by the chin and force his head back towards her, fixing his gaze back on her form. He took it all in, all of it: her thick, powerful legs, bent and driving her movements atop him; her muscular arms, holding him down while she controlled the pace of her riding; her strong, smooth stomach, shuddering every time he bottomed out inside her; her sharp, focused features, intent on chasing the high of an orgasm; and, most of all, her wonderful, marvelously gorgeous tits. They swayed, shuddered, wobbled and bounced with every little motion, their weight heaving them to and fro, the tips of her small, inverted nipples scattering sweat across their bodies and his bed. 

Watching Tifa’s tits was his first and last mistake.

“Tifa, I can’t…” Cloud groaned, reaching a hand up to grip Tifa by the wrist as she sped up, her ass striking his thighs and balls with a steady, sharp _smacking_ sound. “I’m going to…”

“Shh...let it all out, Cloud.” She moaned, moving so fast that her hips seemed to become a blur. His legs were going to be sore, but it was absolutely going to be worth it. “I’m just about there...oh, you’re doing so, so good, Cloud…”

Tifa lowered herself as far as she could in one swift motion, her rear clapping against Cloud’s skin while she rolled her hips in circular motions, rubbing her clit against his crotch as his dick rubbed all around inside her as deep as it could go. He hissed and balled one hand into a fist, the other clutching her arm tighter and tighter as the pressure became too much to bear.

Cloud erupted, painting Tifa’s womb white with his cumshot, spewing his load as far up into her womb as he could reach. His balls throbbed and pulsed against her asscheeks while she kept grinding and swiveling her hips atop him, trying to find the same perfect spot for her own mirrored high as Cloud kept cumming wildly beneath her, pumping more and more rich, hot seed into Tifa’s pussy. Her mouth fell open into a quivering o-shape and her lips gripped him even more powerfully than before, clenching and grasping and pulling out even more cum from the recesses of his nutsack as Tifa enjoyed her own quivering climax above him.

Tifa leaned down to kiss him lazily on the lips, but Cloud wasn’t even done panting yet by the time Tifa started bouncing atop his lap again, eager for more of his still-hard dick, and more of his fresh, potent cum. It was going to be a long, tiring night. But for once, he didn’t mind.

* * *

Aerith Gainsborough seemed innocent enough, approaching him to give him flowers and then reacting with kindly concern when he landed on her flower bed. She’d played the part of a damsel in distress well enough while he fought of Reno’s thugs, and seemed willing enough to tease and play along with Cloud’s penchant for self-reflection and surliness. Almost as if she already knew a bit about his mannerisms, but that had to be impossible, right?

In any event, her innocence fell away quickly enough once he asked about what, exactly, she’d had in mind for a “date”.

_Slap smack slap smack_

That was the sound of Aerith being fucked on her flower bed in the church, her legs wrapped around Cloud’s waist to pull him in deeper.

_Wham whump wham whump_

Specifically, it was the sound of Cloud’s ballsack smacking her ass as he drove into her over and over, stuffing her full of his dick in long, rough strokes, barrelling forward into her and pulling back no matter how tightly her cunt clutched at him. 

_Squelch shlick squelch shlick_

It was also the sound of Aerith’s slick, warm, wet pussy sucking Cloud in greedily each time he slammed his cock into her folds, reluctant to let him leave even if he managed to pull back every time for another thrust.

_Thud thwack thud thwack_

Aerith’s red vest was parted, her white dress hiked up to give Cloud access between her legs. The dip of her cleavage didn’t give him many avenues to pull her tits into the open, but he was fine with things as they were: he’d had his fill of swinging, swaying breasts for a while, and leaving her upper half clothed made it all seem that much more exciting and rushed, and let him focus more on Aerith’s adorable face.

She really was cute and homely, even as she blushed and cooed and begged for more. More aggression, more power, more roughness. Tears dotted the corners of her eyes from the strain of taking Cloud’s thick cock and relentless thrusts, but she didn’t ask him to stop: she just wanted more.

“Don’t stop, Cloud! Don’t _ever_ stop!” She squealed, her arms around his shoulders to pull him in in time with his thrusts and the gripping of her thighs against him. Cloud said nothing, merely focusing more of his energy on giving Aerith what she wanted by fucking her as hard as possible. Flowers were squashed and crushed beneath her sliding body as he pounded her into the grass, but Aerith didn’t notice or didn’t mind. Her pussy clenched and clutched at him warmly, and the rise in Aerith’s voice told him that he was doing exactly as well as she’d hoped.

“Cloud! Clooooud~!” Aerith yelled, body convulsing beneath him as her cunt gushed around his intruding dick, covering him in even more slickness to ease his passage. He followed her little orgasm with a heavy pattern of deep, fast thrusts, and had more than a little fun noticing how she’d squealed and croaked at the sensation of rapid fullness and emptiness, of stretching and slackness.

Cloud’s nuts thumped against Aerith’s asshole, sending ripples out through the skin of her rear every time. She’d definitely be bruised on her butt when this was done. A small price to pay for getting speared so mightily, and fucked so thoroughly.

He didn’t give her any warning when he came. He didn’t even groan or sigh: he just sped up, his lower half becoming a blur as he slammed Aerith into the ground, and then he held himself as deep as he could, his balls flushed against her skin while he emptied them right into her womb. Aerith was flooded with warmth and splattered with his spunk, and she mewled and shuddered around him in another small release at the sensation of being totally filled. 

Cloud hadn’t even pulled out before he’d started thrusting again, bracing her legs against his shoulders, her feet sticking straight up in the air, to go at her even deeper. Aerith seemed to lose her mind, just a little, and her pussy milked more than a few loads out of him in the flowerbed of the church. Hopefully enough to leave her satisfied for a long while, at least, to spare him some energy to try and figure out where he knew her from, because there was something _off_ about how she’d been acting towards him, and he needed to figure it out. It was like he was familiar to her, somehow. And he was pretty sure he’d never fucked Aerith before...

* * *

That was how Cloud spent most of his days: being chased by ladies all across Midgar. Whether it was the woman by the monster bounty board who wanted to thank him for reaching a particular milestone that he was pretty sure she’d just made up, or the masseuses in the Honey Bee Inn giving him "extra service" for free, or even Madam M directly taking it upon herself to give him "something special", to name but a few, Cloud found that most of his attempts at actual human interaction were foiled by his impossible, unwitting charm. 

The curse of being so fucking pretty, all the damn time. Combined with his brooding and mystery, it was a wonder he could walk the length of a street before being mobbed by an estrogen brigade. It honestly sometimes felt like he couldn’t do _anything_ without it ending in sex. 

Trying to buy things from female shopkeepers usually ended with him coating their faces and tits in his cream, or flooding their pussies with his load. Any attempts at navigating Midgar’s public transportation system left him banging train operators, attendant staff, and passengers wherever they could find privacy. Even when he just wanted a drink, or a bite to eat, bartenders, waitresses, and cooks wound up slurping his spunk or getting fed his cock up their assholes. 

Hell, even the would-be thief, Kyrie, who’d begged for protection from Shinra before she would give him the vault key he needed, changed her tune when she got a good look at him. She still wanted Cloud to help her out, and he had, but she also got several nice, hearty helpings of his dick, his cum flooding all three of her holes and leaving her groaning and full of his spunk, before she’d actually coughed up what he needed...along with some mouthfuls of his load as she leaked the rest from her pussy and ass.

At least when men and certain people eschewing specific restrictions of gender came onto him, it was something different, and he got many, many chances to pass time with them all. Getting his dick squeezed was usually worth it, and when he found someone that wanted him to play catch, a sore asshole was a small price to pay for experimentation and breaking the monotony.

* * *

Crossdressing to sneak in a mobster’s estate wasn’t the strangest thing that Cloud had done, but it was the most eye-opening. Rhodea had done an exceptional job prettying him up, and the jeers and hoots he got as he approached the mansion were liberating, in a way. He was still seen as a tool to mostly be used for someone else’s pleasure, but at least they had a different expectation of what enjoying him would entail. Even if the reality would prove any assumptions they had to be remarkably off the mark.

One in particular, a man of sharp beauty who kept his silver hair trapped beneath a cap, had pulled him aside on the pretension of searching him for weapons. Leslie had patted Cloud down thoroughly, his hands lingering on the other man’s ass without knowing that he was groping another boy, and when his fingers had brushed Cloud’s crotch and felt stiffness, he’d smirked and demanded that Cloud convince him to keep his secret.

The ex-SOLDIER had little choice but to get on his knees and suck the criminal’s cock, clumsily swallowing their shaft between his lips while he groped their ballsack in his fingers. All right, not clumsily at all: Cloud was quite good at slurping on dicks, if the desperate moans of his previous partners were any testimony, and he probably would have brought his fellow pretty boy to a marvelous orgasm if they hadn’t had other plans. 

Rather than blowing his load down Cloud’s throat, Leslie elected to bend him over against one of the more secluded pillars, flip up his dress, pull his panties to the side, and harshly, quietly plunge his cock into the blonde’s backside. Cloud did his best not to moan, and Leslie kept him hushed with a hand around Cloud’s mouth. The criminal’s intruding dick pounded Cloud’s rear and jabbed his prostate so urgently that the poor lad didn’t last long before creaming his panties, letting the fabric absorb his anal-induced cumshot lest he stain the dress, and Leslie followed suite by flooding the would-be-bride’s asshole with his peak. A swat on the ass, and Cloud was allowed to enter the mansion with cum staining his underclothes as he went about rescuing Tifa.

* * *

Cloud would probably start finding excuses to spend more time in women’s clothing, if only so that he’d attract the kind of attention that would leave him less exhausted...or at least tired for different reasons. His excursions in drag usually left him tasting cum on his lips and drying in his asshole well into the next morning, and a great many people got the chance to enjoy Cloud in drag. The blonde boy, transformed into a vision of femininity, had more experiences being threaded by a wide variety of cocks than he’d ever have considered before arriving at Midgar. 

And he adored it. The textures, sizes, colors and tastes...all of the things that made a dick, well, a _dick_ melded together into his mind, and by the time he realized he’d been hooked on them, he had little more than a simple desire to get fucked by as many as possible, however he could, and feel them empty their nuts into his butt, down his throat, and all over his skin. Changing his clothing seemed to bring a new Cloud to the forefront, and in that guise, he sampled and gorged himself on cocks from every sector of Midgar. He got passed around by reactor workers on break in the slums, used to relieve the stress of exercise freaks in Wall Market's gym, sucked on the ballsacks of Colosseum competitors, and found some temporary employment in the Honeybee Inn's more...discreet and personal venues. By which he meant he got sold to prospective buyers, or groups of buyers, for the night, to be made use of however they say fit. Most of the time, he ended up overflowing with cum, dazed and dizzy from being dicked so much, and wanting more. It was profitable, and it was exciting.

Cloud managed to limit these wilder tastes to the times that he spent in his feminine persona, but there was one particular man who demanded more and more of Cloud’s attention. 

Leslie had proven to be a more endearing soul than he’d anticipated, and in the absence of the other man’s fiancee, Cloud served as an adequate replacement. His backside, face, and mouth became the perfect place for Leslie to dump the cum that would have given Merle a child, and until she showed up again, Cloud would be adequate for the task. 

Cloud probably wasn’t in any place to judge anyone else, because Cloud had never been big on pulling out, and he usually made a point of creampieing any womb that he wound up fucking. Doubly so, now that he was borderline fed up with all the random propositioning that he couldn’t possibly reject. He had banged so many women that he honestly wouldn’t be surprised to find out that he had dozens of kids running around Midgar, so why bother trying to minimize it anymore? The risk kept it fresh, at least, and might eventually get some of his pursuers off his back. 

Plus, Cloud wouldn’t pretend that the thought of knocking up Jessie, Tifa, and Aerith wasn’t exciting, at the very least, and helped keep them at the forefront of his affections. And his friends really _were_ his friends, even if their attentions tired him out more often than was healthy, and even if he was emptying his balls into them so often that it wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t call them “just friends” with a straight face.

Jessie came to demand his dick with startling frequency, and she had a weakness for being manhandled even as she proclaimed her control. It usually took several good, hard drillings and deep cumshots to satisfy her. And even then, it was a gamble as to whether or not she wouldn’t just get re-energized by it all and start ordering that he keep fucking her in increasingly absurd and tenuous positions. Every time Cloud held Jessie by her ass and slammed into her free-standing, or held her upside-down and fucked her face while he licked her cunt, or banged her in a number of other wild, acrobatic ways, he worried a little bit less that he’d drop her, but he still worried.

Tifa was blunter, directing him firmly but patiently as she got what she wanted atop and around him, controlling whatever she could, and drawing enough desperate loads out of him every time to leave him drained. At least she wasn’t _too_ rough with him, or else he might actually have some broken bones to worry about, rather than just sore muscles, aching balls, and sprained joints. And Tifa usually made up for the harder stuff by wrapping Cloud’s dick in her soft, pillowy chest and lazily enfolding him to a gentle climax between her breasts.

Aerith was the most demure of the trio, but her innocent facade disguised a truly freaky woman who begged for more punishment than Cloud thought she could take, even if he always failed to turn her down like he really should. That lady had a serious masochistic streak, or at least wanted rougher treatment and more consecutive creampies than anyone else he’d banged. He’d lost count of how many times he’d followed up a particular harsh go at pumping Aerith full of cum with hard, vicious slaps of his dick across her face, until her eyes glazed over with want and she panted while her skin smarted and her cheeks grew deeply red and sticky.

It was fun, and it was exhausting. Especially once they found a way to double or triple-team him. When Jessie, Tifa, and Aerith ganged up on him, he usually wound up even more spent than usual, their holes and bodies draining his balls until he was sure he couldn't give them any more cum. And then they found new ways to get him to erupt again and again.

One that never failed to work was the three ladies on their knees, one slurping at his cockhead, one suckling on his left nut, and one licking at his right as he stroked their hair to urge them along. Cloud would have the image burned into his mind forever of Aerith smiling with his dickhead between her lips, hungry to taste his cum as quickly as possible, while Jessie nuzzled into one thick, hefty orb to show her reverence for him and Tifa swallowed the other aggressively to force him to blow that much harder. But they were endlessly creative, and once they figured out that he was sensitive elsewhere, thanks to his experiments with women's clothing and finding out that he spent a fair bit of his free time trawling for people interested in stuffing dicks up his butt, their options expanded...as did the torrents of spunk they forced out of Cloud.

A tongue up his ass could do that. It meant that one of them got his balls all to herself, and the third could slobber, jerk, and nurse on his cock as much as she desired. Aerith adored spreading his cheeks apart and diving in, circling her tongue around the rosebud of his asshole before shoving in and wriggling inside, leaving him to moan and gasp and squirm under the intrusion. Tifa powerfully stroked and sucked at his cock, squeezing and clutching at him with her lips and fingers in hard, rough motions. That left Jessie to slurp and grope his fat balls, feeling them tense and throb beneath her grip and touch until he came all over Tifa's tits.

And of course, they never forsook the chance to ride his lap while holding him down, pinning his wrists to the floor and sitting on his face so that he had no choice but to lap at their pussies and asses and left his face drenched. If Tifa was riding him, she'd smash down hard enough that his hips would bruise, but he had a bit more freedom to be aggressive with Jessie as she planted herself on his face, and his hands could usually break free to shove his fingers into Aerith's cunt and rear. If Aerith was atop him, milking his cock with her asshole, he could slam his dick up into her hard enough that she'd be left helpless by his thrusts, but he usually ended up smothered by Tifa's thighs too hard to take control with his tongue. If Jessie was bouncing on his lap, Aerith was getting her ass devoured—Cloud wasn't surprised at this point to know that she was freaky enough to enjoy an anal fixation— and Tifa was holding his hands down so strongly that Aerith would be forced to work the brawler with her fingers if all four of them wanted to get off.

No matter what their preferences in what they did, for they all had their little quirks and inclinations, every woman in their little arrangement got the chance to sample everything Cloud had, in every arrangement and combination they could think of. Without giving him much chance to argue otherwise. It was torment, but it was sweet torment.

Especially once he started traveling with Tifa and Aerith consistently, as Jessie was called to other business with AVALANCHE. The group of four became three, for a time, but Aerith and Tifa were happy to keep up their tradition of enjoying him at the same time.

They pillowed his dick between their tits and asscheeks—Tifa always came out the larger in both respects, of course—when they weren’t taking turns riding him and being eaten out. They squashed their butts together while on their hands and knees for him to finger one and fuck the other, and they draped themselves atop each other to let him take turns thrusting into their cunts and rears. They slobbered on his shaft and nuts to suck as much cum out of him as he could give them, and they fingered and licked his rear to drive him to wonderful, twitching anal orgasms, usually helped along by Tifa's tits pillowing his dick while Aerith did what she did best and ate his ass.

They’d even used a clearly overplayed fear of ghosts as an excuse to sandwich his cock between their pussies while they scissored around his shaft until they gushed onto him, giving him the impetus to cum all over their thighs, stomachs, and chests while they leaned closer together to kiss each other and then him.

Their imaginations were endless...and Cloud’s poor nutsack could barely pump out enough cum for everyone who wanted him. Being a perennially pretty boy wasn’t just a chore. It was an absolute nightmare. He could safely say that he wouldn’t wish this fate on the most corrupt corporate jerkoff in Shinra.


End file.
